


Sweet As Sugar

by JMaxx



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Based off a song, F/M, Healing Sex, Smut, suga suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 11:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMaxx/pseuds/JMaxx
Summary: You’re spending some time cleaning the house as Arthur goes out to get some fresh air, but he returns a little sooner than expected.





	Sweet As Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Reuploaded from Tumblr.

For once, you were alone in your house.

Since Arthur’s diagnosis, he asked you to allow him out more. He used that word, “allowed”, as if he were a prisoner. You knew that’s not what he meant; he was the furthest thing. He asked out of respect, acknowledging the rule you’d set weeks ago. However, you also knew the man loved to be out in the wilderness. Your anxiety of him somehow landing into trouble was long since gone, so you saw no harm in it. Maybe breathing in the fresh air would help. And despite receiving antibiotics, the news of his diagnosis wasn’t something to be taken lightly.

He still smiled when he greeted you as you returned from work, still laughed when you gave him new memes to discover, still seemed cheerful. You weren’t sure if it was genuine or if he was faking it. Either way, it seemed convincing. He was more hesitant to show affection, though, his lips only briefly brushing against yours instead of the full kiss you usually shared. His hugs were short, and he did his best to keep on his side of the bed. You understood why, but after everything you’d done together, it was unlikely that you’d become infected too.

You supposed to fresh air would do him good, and you wondered what he was up to at this moment. Perhaps he was resting at the trunk of a tree, jotting his thoughts down in his journal, thoughts he was reluctant to share with you. It’d been a little over a month since he’d magically appeared in your home now, and that man still puzzled you.

Admittedly, it was nice to have him away for a bit. Yeah, you loved having him around; the best company you’ve had in a while. However you almost forgot what “you” time meant, just to enjoy the peace. You took the time to clean your house, god knows you’ve neglected the task since Arthur showed up.

You’d been at it for a couple of hours now, starting with the living room and moving outward. You’d just finished up the bathroom and moved to your bedroom, the most daunting task of all. Random clothes from the both of you littered the floor, your nightstand and dresser had a fine layer of dust as well as random cups and plates. Your bed was left unkempt, which needed a wash anyway.

Before you began to work, you reached into your pocket to fish out your phone. Earbuds in, you’d been listening to music the entire time. You switched to a new song and dove in.

The laundry had come first, separating the clothes into color coordinated piles. You carried the first set out to bed washed, and then returned with some cleaning supplies to tackle the dust.

As you began to wipe down the wood of your dresser, a new song came on. It was a favorite of yours, something you always had to sing along to whenever it came on.

_So tight, so fly…_

You hummed along, swinging your hand to the rhythm as particles floated into the air.

_You got me lifted, you got me lifted…_

As the chorus started, you began to sing along, swaying your hips as you moved along your dresser.

_Got me lifted, shifted, higher than the ceiling._

You moved some things around to reach further spots, rearranging them to look neater.

_And ooh wee, it’s the ultimate feeling._

You moved to your night stand, repeating the process as well as stacking a few empty cups along the way.

_You got me lifted and feeling so gifted, suga how you get so fly._

You continued to sing, cleaning the remnants of dust off your nightstand as you moved to stack the kitchenware together, planning to take them out once you were done.

Your throat vibrated as you sang along, not being able to hear your own voice. Not that it mattered; your neighbors were far enough away that it wouldn’t catch their attention. As you moved toward the full body mirror across the room, you didn’t feel the presence behind you.

_Suga suga how you get so fly?_

Thick hands settled on your waist and you nearly jumped out of your skin. Turning around swiftly and yanking an earbud out, you were face to face with Arthur.

“Arthur!” you huffed. “You scared the shit outta me!”

“Sorry,” he murmured, although there was a playful hint in his eye. “Didn’t mean to interrupt ya.”

“Yeah you did,” you scoffed, lightly smacking his chest. “Or else you wouldn’t have touched me.”

His chest rumbled in a chuckle. “Alright, you caught me,” he raised his hands in mock surrender. “What’re you singin’ anyway?”

Your face flushed immediately as embarrassment welled in your chest. You tilted your head down, breaking his gaze. “Uh, nothing… I know, I sound terrible.”

“No, you don’t.”

Was he just trying to be nice?

“Y/N, your voice sounds amazin’. I don’t know why you think you don’t.” he spoke softly, bringing his hand up to your chin, gently guiding you to look at him again.

You gazed into his eyes. They were light, reflecting the small smile on his face. “If you say so.” you sighed.

He smiled wider, a hint of satisfaction on those lips. He then stepped back from you, taking a seat on the bed. “Can you sing more?”

The burning in your cheeks grew hotter. “Uh, really?”

He nodded. “If you want to, that is.”

You hadn’t sung in front of anyone since middle school choir. Not that you had stage fright, but it’d been so long since your voice was accompanied by an audience, at least one that wasn’t your cat. But Arthur wanted to hear, and he sat patiently before you, the curiosity he had unwavering.

The song was still playing. Taking a deep breath, you fixed your gaze on the wall behind him. You waited until the chorus began again, falling in tune with it easily.

_Got me lifted, shifted, higher than the ceiling._

_And ooh wee, it’s the ultimate feeling._

_You got me lifted and feeling so gifted,_

_Suga how you get so fly?_

_Suga suga how you get so fly,_

_Suga suga how you get so fly,_

_Suga suga how you get so fly?_

It was short, and you kept your best not to let your voice tremble. Your gaze met Arthur’s again, expecting him to be disappointed.

Instead, it was the opposite. “Lovely,” he breathed. “I could listen to your voice all day.”

Your insides instantly turned to mush. Somehow this man could still make you weak kneed. Your eyes drifted away, catching your blushing reflection in the mirror. “You’re too sweet.”

“So are you, as sweet as sugar,” he chuckled, standing up to approach you again. “And so…fly? Whatever that means.”

You couldn’t help but to laugh at the attempt the 19th century outlaw made to use a modern world hip-hop term. Still, though, your blush refused to go away. Placing your phone down, you turned to look at him again. He was closer now, yet there was a space between you, a space he deliberately made.

You reached for his hands, lacing your fingers with his as you stepped closer. He moved, almost mirroring you action as he stepped back. “Y/N-”

“Arthur,” you interrupted, squeezing his hands. “Do you honestly think you could get away with complimenting me, without letting me do something in return?”

“You don’t need to do anythin’,” he spoke softly. “Except take my word.”

“You’re too kind to me, you know.” you replied, standing on your toes to place a kiss on his cheek. You were careful to let your lips linger against his skin.

He exhaled. “Could say the same about you, darlin’.” he struggled to keep his voice even.

You smiled simply, leaning forward to kiss him on the lips. He responded, softening to your touch. Your body pressed to his, and he immediately stiffened.

“Y/N,” he began as he pulled back. “Please-I’m still-”

“You’re on antibiotics,” you reminded him sternly. “And I’m not infected.”

He shook his head at your stubbornness. “You’re too damn determined.”

“I know I am,” your voice graced with a slight giggle. “It couldn’t hurt, Arthur. Who knows how long you’ve been infected, and we’ve been together for a while now. If I were to get sick, I would have gotten it already,” You released his hands to place yours on his chest, a light touch. You breathed in his scent; the faint hint of the soap you’d bought him, overpowered by the fresh aroma of the outside. Pine, he’d definitely spent some time in the forest. Somehow, it turned you on even more. “Besides, think of this as part of your healing.”

He looked away, giving off a sigh. He wanted to argue by the look on his face, and you waited for him to bring up a rebuttal. Yet nothing came as he met your gaze again. His hands covered yours. “You make it hard not to.”

“Then don’t fight it,” you whispered, reaching up to rest your lips on his cheek, making sure your chest brushed against his torso. “And let’s have fun.”

You heard his breathing quicken slightly, his body shuddering underneath your touch. His head turned to meet your lips, kissing you tenderly as his hands moved to your hips. Your arms moved, wrapping around his neck, pressing your body even closer to his. He felt so warm against you, warm and comforting.

He deepened the kiss, allowing his lips to move with yours. His hold on you was gentle, yet firm as he pulled you toward the bed. He sat down on it and you effortlessly straddled him, your lips not breaking away from his. As you made a swift job in unbuttoning his shirt, you felt his hands slide to your ass, squeezing it gently. The action caused you to giggle softly. You brought your hips forward, grinding against him, earning a small groan.

It didn’t take much to get him aroused, already feeling the bulge in his jeans against your inner thigh. You reached down to free him of his confinement, his erection hot in your hand. Pumping him in your gentle grip, he pulled back, his breathing shallow as he rested his forehead against yours.

“Shit-” he cursed lowly, “You turn me on like a damn switch.”

You bit back a giggle, giving him a sly look. “Haven’t heard you complain before, cowboy.”

“Who said I was?” he chuckled.

“Good.” You said, pushing him backwards. He didn’t hesitate to let you take over, his eyes on you as you scooted between his legs, inching his pants down and lowering yourself until you were eye level with his dick. You placed a tender kiss on the head, and a small huff graced your ears. “Let me take care of you. Try and last longer than a minute.”

Although he hadn’t outwardly said it, you were sure that head was his favorite thing. You didn’t do it too much, and often times when you did, he’d finish much sooner than either of you anticipated. You’d have to be careful.

“I’ll try,” he grunted, eyeing you with a playful gleam. “Can’t make no promises though.”

“Hm…” your hands reached forward, your fingers feather light on his abdomen, feeling the rise and fall of his breathing. Curling your fingers, you dug your nails in his skin, feeling him jump underneath with a hiss of pain. You dragged them down, halting at his waistline.

“Jesus, Y/N,” he breathed, looking at the scours that now tattooed his torso. “You a cat now?”

You only smiled, ducking your head to take the tip within your mouth. Whatever he was going to say next was cut off when he let out a sigh.

Your tongue worked him slowly, sliding down his length, worshipping every inch. You listened to his moans, your name mixed with the occasional swear. His cock twitched against your mouth, and you could tell he wanted you to take him entirely. Not yet. You wanted to tease him.

Your lips pressed against the shaft, up and down, placing light kisses against his hot skin. Meanwhile your hand cupped his balls gently, massaging them between your fingers.

“You do that,” he started breathlessly. “And I’m gonna finish sooner than you want.”

You couldn’t help but to shoot him an innocent look, bringing your lips to the head again. You kept your eyes locked as you sunk your mouth down to his root, watching his own lose focus in pure ecstasy. You paused, letting him soak up the feeling before bobbing your head at a steady pace.

Only a few short moments passed before his hand laid on your head, his fingers knotting in your hair. He breathed out sinful whispers to you, beckoning for your own pleasure. Seeing Arthur melt from your actions was a huge turn on, and you already felt your heat pooling between your legs. Gentle pressure on your head urged you to quicken your pace, but only slightly.

You felt him buck, reaching the back of your throat. You held yourself well, letting him have a moment of fun before sliding your mouth up his length. The heat of his pre-cum released against your tongue. You swirled around the sensitive pink flesh of his head, feeling him shudder.

He groaned your name, applying more pressure to your head, allowing you to engulf him once again. A steady movement, taking him all nearly at a snail’s pace. From the look on his face he fought the urge to hit the back of your throat once again. You listened to his groans and growls, the way he swore each time you took him deep.

“Y/N…” he huffed, his grip suddenly tightening on your hair. You knew what that meant.

Pulling your mouth off with a pop of your lips, you gave him a sultry smile. His breathing erratic, he gave you a look of slight pleading for denying his release.

Neither of you exchanged words, your eyes alone telling him all. Pulling his pants off completely, yours soon following as you climbed back up, holding his gaze as you straddled him. His hands groped your hips, almost helping you sheathe him. You let out a moan as your inner walls stretched pleasantly as you took all of him.

To your surprise, he thrust up once, a smirk forming on his lips as he did so. Oh, he definitely was in a playful mood. Your response was to grind against him hard, rolling your hips in a fast and smooth motion. His nails spurred you, digging into your flesh as you did so. A hiss escaped your lips as your own hands found purchase on his chest to add to the markings from earlier.

He bucked into you again, cursing out loud as his head tilted back. Your hips rocked against him harder, biting your lip as the pleasure traveled up your core. “Arthur,” you sighed. “You feel so good…”

He brought his focus back to you, his eyes lighting up as a wide smile. He began to thrust, timing to fall into your rhythm. The way he angled himself allowed him to hit your sweet spot. You trembled, letting out a long moan, raking your nails along his torso. Admittedly this was the first time you’d gotten a little rough with him, and he seemed to enjoy it as his thrusts became harder.

One hand left your hip, sliding to your center as he began to play. You uttered a gasp, almost pausing your movement as the stimulation overtook your body. “H-hey, I’m supposed to be taking care of you.” you managed to squeak.

“You wanted this, darlin’,” he reminded you. “I’m only providin’ my share.”

He truly was too good to you, even when sick. Your peak was quickly building, the heat burning in your core intense as he fiddled your clit. Too close to delay it, you threw yourself forward, gripping onto his shoulders. “F-fuck!” you choked out.

“That’s it, sweetheart…” he rumbled to you, the final addition to your release. The coil sprung, the sensation conquering as your walls squeezed around him. You let out a gratuitous whine, catching your breath as he ran a finger over your sensitive skin. You were now keenly aware of the wetness that made its presence between your legs.

“Shit, you made a mess, princess.” He chuckled, and your cheeks burned once again.

“Couldn’t help it,” you giggled shyly. “You’re amazing, Mr. Morgan.”

You half expected him to disagree, instead he smiled again, wrapping his arms around you to pull you down to him. His lips met yours, kissing deeply. He bucked himself up into you again, your whimper lost in his lips. He pulled back only slightly to murmur, “And you’re as sweet as sugar.”

Your only response was a moan, pleasure taking its hold on you once again as he thrust hard and deep within you. His lips found yours again as you gripped his shoulders, leaving none of his skin unmarked as you clawed him. His own hisses and moans mixed with yours. His arms kept you tight against him, his warmth encircling you, somehow increasing your ecstasy.

His pace only increased, pounding into you almost relentlessly as he held you close. He pulled back to breathe, placing his forehead against yours. “Y/N…I’m gettin’ close.”

“Go ahead.” You granted, placing your hands on his face and giving him a light, short kiss.

His breath hitched, holding you even tighter to drive himself as far as he could, burying himself completely within you. You felt a second build up quick, pushed over the edge sooner than you anticipated. Your core exploded with even more intensity than before. You shuddered against him, giving a strained cry as he gave you no chance to recover.

He wasn’t far behind, his movement becoming erratic for a moment before he drove himself deep one last time, his torso vibrating with a guttural moan as his release spilled inside you. His hands held an iron grip on you, keeping you still as the last of his seed emptied, accompanied by one shallow thrust.

He took a deep breath, relaxing his arms as his head fell back. “Christ…” he sighed. “That’s some healing session.”

You couldn’t help but to giggle at that. “How do you feel after that?”

“Exhausted,” he mumbled, looking at you lazily. “But real good.”

You smiled, sitting up slowly and sliding off him, watching him tremble between your legs as he did so. Strings of his seed dripped onto his lower torso. You silently thanked yourself for not replacing the sheets yet. Taking the spot next to him, you turned to face him. “I’m glad.”

He leaned over to kiss your cheek. “I definitely wouldn’t mind havin’ more of those, darlin’.”

Your smile only widened. “Not a problem.”


End file.
